Nothing in This World
by Lillian-Knight
Summary: Another Lily and James romance story. From the first time they met they couldn't stand each other but will that change as time passes? Read and Review please.
1. Lily's life before Hogwarts

Nothing in This World  
  
Chapter 1: Lily's life before Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters with the exception of Marie.  
  
AN: I did some revisions to this story deciding that it wasn't going quite the way I would have liked it to. I'd really appreciate it if people would review this story after they read it and tell me what they think about it or just to say hi and let me know that they read it.  
  
'What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger' Nietzshe (There is no reason to this quote I just like it so I thought I'd share it before we got started with the story.)

* * *

Lily looking up at the calendar on her wall and grabbed the red pen from the side holder and put a large red X across the day that had just passed by yesterday.  
'Only one day to go before its summer vacation!' she reminded herself excitedly.

This was going to be the best summer ever according to her. She was going to turn eleven on June 28th and on the same day her sister Petunia was finally going initiate her into the clubhouse as a birthday present. She had promised Lily over two years ago that she would do it on her eleventh birthday after much begging and nagging on Lily's part.  
Just at the thought of finally being allowed into the clubhouse and hanging out with her sister's friends and being accepted as one of them made her smile. Her smile faded as she suddenly remembered her sister's boyfriend Vernon the first and only guy ever to be allowed to join the clubhouse. He had only been initiated a couple weeks ago but he had already been voted the new vice president.  
Lily hated him because he has always been a complete and utter jerk pushing and shoving her, pulling her hair and calling her names. Petunia would just stand by and watch as he did this and laughed at her when she cried and call her a wimp or crybaby. 

Broken out of her thoughts by her mother's voice calling her to come downstairs and eat breakfast along with Petunia's loud whining and Lily rolled her eyes. She got up and went to her dresser to grab her favorite scrunchy...

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS**  
  
"Mom I thought you said that you were going to make me blueberry pancakes this morning!" Petunia whined as she looked at her plate with disgust at the pile of scramble eggs and ketchup.  
  
"Well I said that before I realized we were all out of pancake mix. Now I suggest you eat it before it gets cold because your not leaving this table until that plate is empty." was all her mother said as she received a cold glare from her daughter.

Rolling her eyes and wondering why she deserved to get such a temperamental child she went back to the bottom of the stair case to call Lily down again.

"Lillian Evans get down here this instant! Your food is getting cold!"

"Be right down Mum!" came the muffled reply. A few seconds later sounds a loud crash could be heard from the upstairs.  
"LILY?! Are you alright?! What was that?!"  
"I'm alright mum... It was nothing!"

"Ya right." her mom huffed under her breath.  
  
"I don't care what you say! I'd rather starve than eat this garbage that you cooked!" Petunia got up sticking her nose high up in the air making sure her feet stomped loudly as she went upstairs.  
Her mother could only shake her head.

"What am I going to do with that girl." She muttered under her breath irritated by Petunia's temper. She had realized a long time ago there was nothing she could really do about the girl's temperament. Punishing her only seemed to make it worse and when they sent her to the anger management class she got kicked out in less then a week for tearing the teacher's hair out.  
  
She was about to call Lily down again for the third time when she saw the small ten year old red head slide down the railing and land on her feet from years of Practice. She knew she should tell Lily how unlady like that had been to slide down the stairs like that but she could not bring herself to say it and instead smiled softly at her youngest daughter.  
"Mornin' Mum" She said with her usual cheerful smile.

'Their like night and day' Rose thought to herself.

"There's a plate of scrambled eggs for you on the table."  
"Mum have you seen my hair scrunchy?" Lily asked curiously as she sat down where Petunia had just been and started shoving the scrambled eggs in her mouth and swallowing before she even chewed with out a second thought.  
"Lily how many times have I told you to chew then swallow?" Her mother rolled her eyes looking quite amused that at least one of her daughters didn't really care a whole lot about what they ate for breakfast.  
"Sorry Mum..." She continued shoving the food in her mouth but made sure to chew once or twice before swallowing.  
"No I haven't seen it...did you check the handle of your hair brush?"  
Lily quickly swallowed what was left of the eggs before she answered.  
"Ya I already did. I also checked all over the house where I normally would have left it but I can't find it..."  
Just then Petunia walked by with her hair in its usual tight bun the only difference was that today it was held in with a scrunchy that caught Lily's eyes. It was sparkly, white and the one she had been looking all over for. She kept her mouth shut seeing that Petunia was already mad enough with out her asking if she would give back the scrunchy back. Lily didn't want to risk Petunia telling her that she wouldn't be initiated into the clubhouse even if she disliked the fact that Vernon was in it over a simple srunchy.  
" Never mind Mum I forgot I lent it to Petty." She smiled but her mother didn't look to convinced with Lily's excuse but decided to let Lily handle this herself.

Grabbing her backpack Lily got up and headed for the door to catch the school bus.  
"Hey! Where's my good bye hug?" Lily turned around to see her mother's pouting face but didn't miss that glint of laughter in her eyes. Laughing and calling her a faker she ran back to her mother and gave her a bear grip hug.  
  
"See you after school Mum." She let go and started towards the door again.  
"Lily!" She turned to face her mom again. "Here!" She tossed Lily a scrunch that look similar to the other one except instead of being white it was dark green.  
"Thanks Mum!" She ran and gave her mother another bear hug before running out the door to just barely catch her bus.

* * *

**SCHOOL-BUS  
**  
As soon as she stepped on the bus she heard the familiar voice of her best friend scream her name above the chaos of noise in the school bus.  
"Lil! Over Here!" Marie hollered once again trying to get her friend's attention.  
Pushing herself between the people sitting in the aisle trying hard not to knock anyone over or hit them in the head with her bag she tried to make her way to the back where Marie's voice was coming from.  
"Ouch!"  
"Sorry" she replied as she stepped on the girl's foot.  
"Hey watch it carrot top!" a boy hollered as she hit him in the head with her bag by accident. She didn't feel she owed him an apology after he called her carrot top and nearly considered 'accidentally' hitting him again.  
'They really need to get more buses.' she thought to herself 'I mean three to four people to a seat is ridiculous!'  
  
(AN: I've had to go with an over crowded bus like this since I got out of elementary school. So I thought I'd make lily's bus like that also since I can't really remember what it is like not to be on a bus that crowded.)  
  
"So did you do the homework?" Marie asked as she pushed in to give Lily enough room to sit down receiving grunts of disapproval from her younger brothers who barely had any space as it was.  
Lily shook her head. "Nope didn't realize we had any."  
"Who am I suppose to copy from then?" she whined almost sounding as annoying as Petunia but not quite.  
" Well you could always copy from Peter. I heard he is a heard he is a major push over who couldn't stand up for himself even if his life depended on him so I bet with a few threats of a blood nose it shouldn't be to hard to get him to let you copy his homework." Lily said not really paying attention to those who were around her until she felt someone push past her nearly causing her to fall off the seat.  
"Um...Lil?"  
" What?"  
"Peter was behind us and heard what you said."  
"Oh...so what...like I even care that he heard me...besides maybe it will do him some good you know... make him a little less of a coward." Lily said trying not to sound like she cared even though she felt guilty that Peter had over heard her and shoot a quick sympathetic over at him when no one was looking.  
  
"Well not only did you just make him cry like the crybaby he is but you probably just blew our only chance of having our homework done! Do you really think he'd let us copy it even with the threats now?"

Lily just rolled her eyes saying whatever as the bus stopped quickly in front of their school causing kids to fall in the aisles and knock into each other.  
"Um...Marie I just thought of something..."  
"What?"  
"Why would we have homework if it's the last day of school?!"  
  
**

* * *

**

**Six Hours Later.3:30 in the afternoon**  
  
As Lily got off the bus she couldn't help herself and looked over at the small clubhouse located in the front lawn under the large oak tree. To most it just look like an over run green army tent but to Lily it was the club house of her dreams that she has wanted to be apart of since Petunia and her friends first started it.

"Only a week and a half left!" She murmured excitedly under her breath.  
  
For a moment she just stood there daydreaming about what it would be like to finally be in the club. She wondered what they would make her wear for the initiation and what she was going to have to do. She had tried asking Petunia about what she should expect for the initiation but was told that she would have to wait and see.

So she could only imagine that they would make her wear a long black robe and for the challenge make her call up the geekiest guy in school and ask him out.

Just as she got to the part where her sister was hugging her to welcome her into the club she was shoved from behind and went tumbling to the ground scraping her knees on the gravel.  
  
"Move it or lose it nerd!" Vernon told her as he walked past with Petunia on his arm who seemed to be trying hard to hold back a fit of giggles.  
  
Lily glanced down at her bloody knee then back up with tears of hatred glaring at his back. 'Who does he think he is?!' Her mind screamed as her anger slowly grew more intense 'Always treating me like this!'  
Half of her just wanted to get up and shove him right back and hurt him like he had just hurt her but her other half held her back reminding her of the consequences.  
  
"Oh how I wish he would fall on his ugly, big, fat, pig like face!" She muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Just as she finished saying the word 'face' she felt a strange sensation pass through her before she heard Petunia scream as Vernon fell to the ground pulling her with him.  
When he got up his nose looked like it had been smashed in and was a bloody mess.

* * *

**2 hours later**  
  
"Mum I'm the one who broke his nose I swear it!"  
  
"Lily your sister told me you had fallen down and were behind them by five feet or so. There is no possible way you could have done it." Rose tried to reason getting frustrated by her daughter who was continuously claiming for the past hour that she was to blame for the boy's broken nose.  
  
"I know its not logical and hard to believe mum but I know I'm the one who caused him to fall. It was almost like it was magic that flowed through me and granted my wish!"  
  
Looking down at her youngest daughter Rose contemplated on what she should do it was obviously that this conversation was going no where and that Lily was still convinced that she had been the one to cause Vernon to fall and break his nose.  
  
Going over and opening the kitchen window Lily stared out into the darkness.  
"You don't believe me do you?"  
"How can I Lily? Your claiming you did the impossible and used magic that doesn't exist. There is no such thing as magic hunny."

Lily's eyes widened as she spotted something flying straight at her head and quickly ran from the window. Rose took it as she had upset Lily with what she said.

"Lily I didn't mean it, I'm..." before she could finish her sentence a letter was dropped on her head and it fell to the floor. She heard a soft hoot come from the chair next to her and jumped back in fright as she saw an owl sitting there watching her with it's beady black eyes.  
  
Lily who had been hiding on the stairwell crept back down when she heard the owl hoot and realized it wasn't some flying monster out to get her.  
"Mum." Lily said softly as she noticed how afraid her mother was of the owl.

"I don't think it means us any harm." looking on the ground by her mother's feet she noticed an envelope addressed to her.  
  
"Mum! It's for me!" Lily quickly grabbed the envelope and ripped it open taking out several pieces of paper.

  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31st.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily put the letter aside for her mother to read then picked up the next letter. She was expecting it to be the book list the first letter had talked about but was surprised to find it was not. It was a letter telling her that some family named the Potters were going to come by on the 28th of June and bring her to Diagon Alley and help her get the school supplies. It also said to send Duncan back to them with the letters signed by Rose if they would like to refuse the Potter's offer or send him to Hogwarts with a letter saying that Lily would be attending Hogwarts next fall.  
  
"Mum can I go?" Lily asked excitedly.  
"Go where?" A voice asked from behind. "And what is that filthy creature doing in here in our house?!" 

"He is not some filthy creature Petty and for your information I'm going to Diagon Alley then to Hogwarts!" Lily said in a tone as if Petunia should have known.  
  
"Oh." She looked at Lily strangely for a moment before looking over towards their mother. "Mom I think Lily has finally gone off her rocker?"  
  
Mrs. Evan shook her head to her daughter's question. "I'm afraid not because if she has then I have as well." She handed Petunia the letter who read it then looked up at her sister is shock.  
  
"Told you so." Lily said.  
  
"Oh shut up! This letter proves nothing except that you're a freak." glaring at her younger sister she crumpled the letter and threw it at Lily's face. "And as a rule of my clubhouse there are no freaks allowed."  
  
Lily's eyes teared up. "Bu.but you promised."  
  
"Rules are rules and I suggest you stay away from me you freak!"  
  
Bursting into tears Lily ran from the room leaving only Petunia and their mother.  
  
"Petunia I believe it's time we had a talk." Her mother said sternly with a hint of anger in her voice.


	2. James & Sirius receive their letters…

Nothing in This World  
  
Chapter 1: James & Sirius receive their letters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters with the exception of Marie.  
  
AN: Thanx to the people who reviewed; Cassiopia, Lexie, Pleiades. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I've had a really busy month for the past month and a half with school. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better then this one.  
  
'What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger' Nietzshe (There is no reason to this quote I just like it so I thought I'd share it before we got started with the story.)

* * *

**1:30 a.m**  
  
Rolling over onto his other side facing away from the sleeping form of his friend next to him he pulled the pillow around his head to try and muffle the sound of Sirius's snoring.

His mother was right when she said ' His snoring is loud enough to wake the dead.'  
  
"Who's idea was this again?" He muttered rolling over again to look at Sirius and sighed before he got out of bed and shook Sirius causing the snoring to stop for about five seconds before it continued again even louder then it had been before.  
  
"Sirius wake up!"  
  
James cursed Sirius for being such a heavy sleeper as he shook him even harder. Trying hard to recall what Sirius's mother had once told him on how to wake him up he walked over to the window swearing he could hear something tapping at it but not sure since Sirius was muffling a lot of the regular night noises like the frogs and crickets and the hooting of owls that could normally be heard.  
  
Looking out the window he saw three owls outside two who looked very impatient and the third one who looked very familiar because it was Mrs. Black's owl. He wondered how long they had been out there waiting because of Sirius's snoring.

'They probably have been out there waiting for hours'  
  
He let the owls in and he saw to it that they had plenty water before he took the letters from them. One was addressed to Sirius while the other two were addressed to him. He opened the one from Mrs. Black first.  
  
Dear James,  
  
An important owl came for Sirius tonight so I sent him over to your house with Goobers. I sent Goober over not to just to show the other owl the way but to also remind you how to wake Sirius up. Just say the word 'bacon' and he will instantly wake up. I figured you'd like to wake him up since his snore is probably louder then a dragon's roar right now and driving you nutters. Well see you tomorrow.

_Mrs. Black  
  
_James smiled making a mental note to thank Mrs. Black later.

"Hey Sirius. BACON!"  
  
Sirius jumped up out of bed looking around confused expression on his face wondering why he had waken up so early when the sun hadn't even started to rise and why someone had said there  
"Where? I don't smell bacon."  
  
"Sirius this letter came for you." James handed to letter over to Sirius as he opened the other one that had been addressed to him.  
  
After they both finished reading they both looked up at the same time at each other both was bacon but there was none.  
knowing that they would be going to Hogwarts.


	3. Going and Arriving at Diagon Alley…

* * *

Nothing in This World  
  
Chapter 3: Going to Diagon Alley.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters with the exception of Marie.  
  
AN:  
  
'Thinking is the soul talking to itself.' - Plato  
  
(There is no reason to this quote I just like it so I thought I'd share it before we got started with the story.)

* * *

**June 28th.. 8:29 a.m**  
  
Lily sighed impatiently as she watch out the living room window for the Potter's arrival. She had no clue what their car looked like so each time she saw a car coming around the bend she would smile in hope that it was them. When the car showed no sign of slowing down to pull into the drive way she would sigh again and wonder what destination the car was going to.

"So the freaks arrived yet?"

Lily turned around to glare at her sister. It had been like this since the day the owl had come and given her acceptance letter. After a week and a half of Petunia treating her like this she wished nothing more but to get away from her.

"Leave me alone!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Petunia smiled smugly as if daring Lily to do something to her.

"I tell Mum!" Lily replied raising her voice as she spoke so that by the time she had said mum their mother was already at the doorway looking at both of them.

"What's going on here you two?"

"Lily started it!" Petunia pouted trying to look like she was the victim of some horrendous crime.

"I did not!" Lily said loudly.

"Did too!" Petunia said in a louder voice.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not you're the one who started it by calling the Potters freaks!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GIRLS STOP IT THIS INSTANCE! WE HAVE GUESTS!" She shouted to get over their voices. Lily instantly stopped and looked at her mother in shock at first by how loud she had told them to be quiet and then by the shock that that they had just fought in front of the guests who had to be the Potters. She blushed a very deep red color and felt mortified that the Potters had heard what she had said. She felt Petunia's cold glare of anger on her and winced as she spoke.

"You knew they were there all along didn't you!" Petunia screeched at her getting into her face. She shook her head no but Petunia didn't believe her.

"Don't lie to me! You just wanted to embarrass me didn't you?"

"Petunia can you please go to your room?" Their mother gave her a stern look that told Petunia she had better go or there would be a punishment. Last time she hadn't gone to her room when she was asked her mother had made her do all the house chores for three months and she had barely been able to hold the club house meetings.

"Fine!" She snarled as she headed out of the room shoving a small boy aside. He gave Petunia a curious look almost as if plotting.

"I'm sorry about my daughter's..." she was cut off by Mrs. Potter

" Don't worry about it my sister was the same way when she found out I was a witch." "Mum was muggle born." The boy said.

"What's a muggle born?" Lily asked confused.

"Some one born with no magical background." Mr. Potter said looking around curiously at all the muggle machinery.

"Oh." she said as if it had made sense to her but it didn't. Mrs. Potter just laughed knowing full well that Lily probably didn't understand.

"Lily dear you'll understand it all soon enough. So are you all set to go?"

"Yes Mam!" receiving a few more laughs from the Potters at her excitement.

"Ok follow me then." Mr. Potter led them into the kitchen to the fireplace.  
  
"Sirius you'll show Lily how it works by going first. Then find James and tell him we'll meet him in Diagon Alley very soon."

"Lily this is floo powder." Mrs. Potter held up the container to show Lily then had Sirius take a handful. He smirked as he stepped into the fireplace and threw it down while hollering 'Diagon Alley!' Bright blue flames shot up and engulfed him. When the flames died out Sirius was no longer there.

Rose looked skeptical about letting her daughter do it when Lily's turn came but after Mr. Potters but Mrs. Potter kept insisting that wizards have traveled like this for thousands of years before the invention of apparition and that apparition was more dangerous then traveling by floo as long as the floo user didn't mispronounce the name of the location they were going to.

Lily nervously took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Ok Dear remember what I told you!" Lily nodded as she took a few deep breaths. "Diagon Alley!" she threw the powder down.

"I love you!" was the last thing Lily heard before the deafening sound of the roaring fire surrounded her. She felt her self slide through a small tunnel and slide out she stood in the fire place unsure if she was in the right place but was knocked over by something which knocked the breath out of her.

"Oh.that had to hurt." She looked up trying to say something only to find she was still winded because of the weight on her.

"Peter get off her your crushing her to death with all your blubber!"

"Sor..rry.miss." He stuttered as he got up and looked down at the girl who he knocked over. The shock was evident in his eyes as well as in hers.

"Lily you're a Witch?!"

"You're a Wizard!?" They both asked exactly at the same time.

" So is this your girlfriend or something cause' you two looked mighty cozy down there?" "I'm not his girlfriend." Lily turned around to glare at the owner of the voice.

"But I'm sure you are since you look feminine enough to fit the part."

"Hahaha Carrots that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh."

"Hey James I see you found our dear Miss Lily."

"Don't call me Carrots...Mop boy!"

"Whoa! Hold on you two...you just meet and your already acting like an old married couple!" a girl behind Sirius piped in.

" Fion just go away!" James growled.

"Awww Jamie pooh is that any way to talk to your older sister?" She gave him a mock hurtful look before laughing at the look of annoyance on his face.

* * *

AN: Liked..Disliked? Give me some input here please! 


End file.
